ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
FaCe ThE StRaNgE/Chapter 2
Text Dally sat in the common room or Ravenpaw sketching a picture of Hiei and thinking of his kiss. Suddenly se looks up at the fire in front of her and a face appeared!! The fire turned blue like water but it was fire and the eyes wee yellow. “hello” said the fire “Mom?” asked Dally Jut then Mystique came out of the fire she was naked but she didn’t have nipples. “now that you are a wizad I can give you my powers” said mystique. She handed me an orb and suddenly the room turned colors “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH” screamed Della. She was in a lot of pain and sufferage. Then mystique disappeared leaving dally with a belt with an X on it. She was now a mutant. Dally could feel a new rush hour of power in her organs. She tried it out and turned into a bat! “Well I could already do that cuz I’m a vampire lol” she thought to herself, so ten she tried it out again and turned into a a demon chaos chao! A little spiky ball was above her head. “oh my fucking christ” she said, “I can turn into whatever I want with mustiques powers!” She pulled out her blackberry and txted hiei, “HIEI I AM A CHAO” he came right over. She turned back tho because it would be creepy if they kissed and he said it was really cool!! He wanted the powers too so he asked the fire “can you give me those powers too?” “NO!!!” mystique showered, “You are not my dauter and therefor I cannot pass the powers onto you however if you get married you will be my sun so we can do it then” “You know what this means?” Hiei said, “If we get married I can have the powers” But suddenly Dally began to think of the other guys in her life. There was Edward… he had Bella but he said something aout liking her on the trolly, and there was shadow, who looked at her like “I like you”. She loved Hiai but she liked the others… “I don’t think so I have cold toes” said Dally and she ran away crying “NO YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE AT THE ALTAR” shouted Hiei in upset. “HAHAHA” laughed mystique “YOU WILL NEVER FUCKIN GET TE POWEERS” And then she disappeared and so did Hiei cuz hes not supposed to be in Ravencalws dorm room lol wtf was he thinking. Dalli wept quietly to herself when all of the sudden a blonde walked out of his class and aprochjed her. “What’s wrong Dally?” he asked. “Who are you?” I asked. “Oh my name is Draco Malfoy...” he said “Arf you ok?” Dally looked into Drake’s eyes and saw that he cared, he was ful of compassion like a snake. The boy held out a hand and pulled up dally up. “Do you want me to walk you to your class?” he asked “I would love that” Dally said battering her ashes. They began to walk down the hallway together when a blast came out before htem. It was Edwart! “DALLY!” he shouted “What are you doing with all these bois?” “um edward its relly none of your business now let us go to the great hall” she snipped. “IT IS DANGEROSU” he begun to raise his voice Just then draco pulled out his wand and him and the vampie got into a big fight. But DUmbledumdore came and broke it up “THAT’S IT” he shouted “You boys will cum have a talk with me in my office” and they left. So Dally had to go to the great hall by herself but then shadow came and joined her. “What is a pretty girl like you doing all b yourself in the great depression all alone?” he asked her “well hiei is being an asshole!!” she said and cryed again. Shadow put his paw on her leg and massajed her caressing “Its okay” he said “Its okay” Meanwhile hiei was updates punishing walls angerly! “WHY DID I HURT HER???” he aksed himself and then he thaught of a soluble. “I will win her back” he said. Meanwhile Edward and Draco were upstairs in Dumbeldores house. They were sitting on his bed cuz he said they were out of cars. “What do you think u punishment should be?” Dubledore asked paseing around he was wearing a black t-shirt and ripped Hollister jeans that showed off his mussles. Edward grred, his sences were tingling… that something was not wrong. Suddenly dumbeldore put his hands on bot of their legs and said “I can think of something..” “OMG you faggot!” draco screamed. He tried to run but he couldnot….. Characters Notes Chapter 2